This invention relates to compact cooling systems for vehicles. More particularly, it relates to a compact cooling system having an equalization vessel connected to engine coolant radiators for a vehicle in which the system is mounted.
Heat exchangers for engine coolant, commonly referred to as radiators, for vehicular engines require a chamber into which the coolant can expand. It is also desirable that the coolant be able to degasify within the chamber provided for the purpose.
In the usual case, a separate equalization tank which is spaced from the headers and tanks of the radiator itself is connected within the engine coolant loop to the radiator. As the coolant is heated during engine operation, and expands as a result thereof, it may expand into the equalization tank while maintaining the coolant loop to the engine and the radiator completely occupied with coolant. In conventional cooling systems, as opposed to compact cooling systems, it is typical to run a hose from the radiator to some remote location whereat the equalization tank is located.
Compact cooling systems, however, are generally modular in nature. An entire compact cooling system will provide heat exchangers, in the usual case, that act as radiators for engine coolant, a charge air cooler for cooling engine combustion air received from a turbocharger or supercharger operated by the engine, possibly an oil cooler and frequently a condenser or gas cooler for a vehicular air conditioning system. Desirably, this entire module would include the equalization tank for the radiators to avoid the cost and time of providing a separate installation step for such a tank as well as to minimize the time and cost of connecting the radiators in the compact cooling system to the equalization tank at some remote location.
The present invention is directed to a compact cooling system for a vehicle that includes three or more heat exchangers, including heat exchangers acting as radiators and at least one heat exchanger dedicated to some other purpose. More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide such a cooling system that can be fabricated as a module and which includes, as one of its components, an equalization tank for the radiators in the module such that upon installation of the module, the equalization tank, connected to the radiators, will be installed as a result of the installation of the compact cooling system.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention achieves the foregoing objects in a construction that includes an assembly of heat exchangers connected to each other to provide a box-like configuration. Each heat exchanger includes a core with headers and tanks at each end in fluid communication with spaced, parallel, flattened tubes in the core. Fins extend between the tubes in the core. One of the cores is generally horizontal and is located at the upper side of the box-like configuration. A radial discharge fan is disposed within the box-like configuration and is operable to receive cooling air and direct the cooling air radially outwardly through the cores to cool fluid passing through the tubes of each of the cores. An equalization tank is mounted to the box-like configuration in overlying, spaced relation to a substantial portion of the surface of the one core so as to be in the path of cooling air emerging from the one core to divert the same.
Preferably, the equalization tank has a lower, air guiding surface for directing the emerging cooling air in at least one predetermined direction.
A preferred embodiment contemplates that the box-like configuration has a front side and a rear side. The lower surface of the equalization tank is curved upwardly and away from the one core in the direction from the front side to the rear side.
A highly preferred embodiment contemplates that the one core is a charge air cooler and that there are at least two other cores. Each of the other cores has headers and tanks with one at each end of the one core and are generally vertically oriented. The other cores are radiators and are connected to each other and to the equalization tank.
One embodiment of the invention contemplates that there be provided a mounting bracket connected to the equalization tank. The mounting bracket has a plurality of fingers bonded to the flat tubes of at least one of the cores.
In a highly preferred embodiment, the box-like configuration further includes a baffle plate located at the front side which extends from the one core upwardly to the equalization vessel.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.